DE 10 2006 022 947 B3 discloses a longitudinal adjuster for a vehicle seat, and especially a motor vehicle seat, with a gear mechanism, mounting elements supporting the gear mechanism, at least a first seat rail and at least a second seat rail, which together form a rail profile, within which the gear mechanism is at least largely arranged, and which are movable in the lengthwise direction in relation to one another driven by the gear mechanism, whereby the gear mechanism has a spindle, a housing, a first spindle nut accommodated by the housing, a worm connected to the first spindle nut by gearing, accommodated by the housing, drivable by means of a motor, and a housing holder supporting the housing and connected to the second seat rail. Furthermore, two spindle holders are provided, with which the fixed spindle is rigidly connected, and especially welded. The spindle holders are connected to the first rail and/or together with this first rail to the vehicle structure.
A rail adjustment system with spindle and spindle mount has become known from DE 20 2006 012 434 U1, with a spindle, a lower rail fixed to the vehicle, an upper rail which is displaceable in a direction of displacement, a bearing bracket fastened to the upper rail and a mounting element for the rotatable mounting of the spindle, whereby the mounting element is designed in such a way that it is displaceable in relation to the bearing bracket in a plane essentially at right angles to the direction of displacement. Hereby, the bearing bracket for the spindle, formed by a sheet metal bent component, is arranged from the inside on the rail and protrudes in the direction of the space between the two rails.